


Dark

by CascadingSilver



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: (3b s2 did not have nearly enough trolldad), Don't copy to another site, Gen, I should be sleeping, So this is what you get, TrollDad, but I'm not, i wanted trolldad, i wrote this, it is very early in the morning, its my 3b s2 vent, maybe ill add another chapter later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingSilver/pseuds/CascadingSilver
Summary: It is very dark, and Jim is scared. He does not like the dark. It means bad things.But now his father is here for him.Or,My Feelings For 3Below Season 2 TrollDad Vent





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaah it's almost 2 am and I banged this out in under an hour on my phone and I finished 3b s2 in a day I'm tired.
> 
> Maybe I'll add another chapter later. Blinky's perspective I think
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE (added Feb. 16 2020): it's come to my attention that an app (or apps) is now taking or mirroring fancontent- such as fanfic like this one right here- and putting it on its platform, which then charges a subscription/ads fee. I don't have all the details, but you can check out the Tumblr post that brought this to my attention here: https://autumnalfallingleaves.tumblr.com/post/190864806662
> 
> So, if you are, in fact, not reading this on AO3 and on an app or another site, please know that I did not give my permission for my stories to be taken. Thank you.

Jim had no idea where he was. It was dark; it was black; there were no breezes to guide him to an exit. No even his now light-sensitive eyes could pierce the lightless void.

And Jim was so, so, unimaginably scared. 

He had Changed in a void like this: a pit of black that had sapped the air from his lungs and his human appearance from his body.

There was no water, though, that choked him and drowned him and left his body floating and Changing and _drowning-_

Jim gasped, trying to gain control of his lungs. He couldn't afford to have a panic attack. Not while he was trapped here- wherever "here" was.

He could feel rough stone beneath his bare feet. That was good. He was in a cave somewhere. He could be found. He raised his sensitive nose and sniffed, smelling damp stone and the residual magic that had brought him to this place.

Merlin had been using his staff when a spell went wonky. It had glanced off the cave walls, Trolls ducking to avoid the wayward magic, but had come to hit an unsuspecting Jim (who had just returned from patrol and had just dismissed his armor). 

He had dropped the Amulet; a stupid move, considering it could be used as a light source. He had tried summoning it to his hand many times, but had failed each. 

He concluded that Merlin's spell was interfering with it.

With nothing to do but wait until someone found him (for someone was looking for him; he knew it), he decided to sit down. He couldn't find his way out on his own, after all.

~~~

It had been hours. Maybe? Jim didn't know. He had lost all track of time a while ago. 

All he knew at this point was panic. What if someone didn't find him? How would he find his way out? Was he going to spend the rest of his life down in this cave in the middle of who-knows-where?!

At some point during his freak-out, Jim had fallen to his side. He was shaking, too. Huh. 

Warmth stained his face and the boy licked his lips. Salty. He was crying, as well. 

But he didn't care. All he knew in that moment was sheer panic and terror. 

He wanted his friends. He wanted his mom. He wanted his dad. 

(Not James, Sr. Never James, Sr.)

He whimpered and sobbed.

Suddenly, a noise in the silence. A voice? Jim couldn't tell. His ears perked up. That _was_ a voice.

They were saying his name. Whoever it was was looking for him. For him! He was saved.

"Hello?!" Jim half-yelled, half-sobbed. "Hey! I'm here!!"

Silence, then: "Jim?! Jim, my boy, are you there?!" 

The voice was so very faint, but it was unmistakable. Blinky. His father. 

"Blinky?!" Jim yelled even louder. "Blinky! _Dad! DAD!!_ "

A sob of relief tore through him. His dad was here. It would be okay. He stood up, whiling around and around, trying to find light. 

He kept screaming all the while, tears in his cheeks. He was still scared. 

Then he saw it. A light! A light was shining over there! It was the first light he'd seen in hours. It burned his eyes, but he ran towards it like a moth to a light. It was salvation. It was his father. 

"Jim!"

The Halfling _threw_ himself at the Troll that emerged from the tunnel holding a light crystal. Four arms instantly held him close, stroking his hair and horns as he sobbed, unable to speak for all the tears he was shedding. The only coherent word was _Dad_ , spoken over and over again as if it was a life raft thrown to a man gone overboard. Blinky held him tighter. 

Eventually, after standing there for a while, Jim had calmed down enough that he could speak. He sniffles and wiped at his nose. He backed up a little, and Blinky rested his hands on his shoulders.

"...I was scared no one would ever find me…"

Blinky huffed and thumbed a tear off Jim's cheek. "Nonsense. We instantly dispatched several search parties after you vanished. Merlin, that imbecile, informed us you hadn't gone that far."

"But it was dark," Jim whimpered. So very dark. He didn't like the dark.

"I know," Blinky whispered. He hugged him again. "It's not dark anymore."

Another tear slipped down Jim's cheek, but it was one of relief. He was found. He wasn't alone anymore. 

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Can we go back now?"

"Of course, son. Of course."


End file.
